


The only hope for me is you

by broadway_bound



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Call for backup, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gil deserves to be happy, Guns, Its all about GIl, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Parental Gil Arroyo, Protective Gil Arroyo, Serial Killers, Very light Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_bound/pseuds/broadway_bound
Summary: Katherine is the victim of New Yorks newest serial killer. But when the team finds them before he can kill her he gets away, leaving the broken girl with Detective Gil Arroyo of the NYPD. GIl finds himself not able to leave the girl alone and eventually realizes he can't. Not since Jackie had he felt this way about another person. When the killer goes after Kats friends she has to make the decision to take matters into her own hands. Now GIl is telling two of his stupid children rule number one which is call for back up. Then there is smut at the end.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The only hope for me is you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first time writing in a while, my first time in this fandom and my first time writing smut. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if you want me to maybe continue this or write something else. I can't help it, I have the biggest crush on Gil.

“Put the gun down.” The voice was strong and coming from somewhere behind the shaking red head. A blade was pressed tightly against her temple and she could feel the cold metal cutting into her face, a couple drops of blood joining the dried blood on her cheek. She took in a deep shaking breath and looked up at the police officer standing several feet in front of her with his gun raised and pointed at the guy that was currently holding her hostage. If Malcolm were on the scene, Gil knew that he would probably talk the suspect up and probably wind up getting himself hurt but he was at a different location. They weren’t sure where he had taken the girl so they had to split up and it just so happened that Gil had been the one to find the girl. There was a rustle as the cop moved forward which was a mistake. The guy pulled up the girl and nailed her in the side of the head with the butt of his knife and shoved her forward. Gil jumped forward and caught the girl before she could hit the ground. The guy got away. Gil slid to his knees, catching the weight of the broken doll in front of him. 

Green eyes blinked several times and she could feel the blood flowing freely down the side of her head to mix with the blood from the cut on her cheek. “Nice catch.” She mumbled lightly before she felt her eyes flutter closed. Gil smoothed back a couple red curls that had gotten stuck to her forehead and sighed. He looped his arms under her knees and lifted the small frame as he stood up. He called for a bus and waited out front of the dilapidated warehouse where she had been taken. He looked down at the broken doll and cradled her close to his chest. He felt guilt swell inside of him because he knew if they had located her earlier she wouldn’t have had to endure the beating that the son of a bitch gave her. She was lucky though, because most of the girls he took he wound up killing. Gil didn’t feel very lucky because he got away. 

The first thing Kat noticed was that her head was throbbing and everything hurt. Green eyes fluttered open and she winced as the light assaulted her eyes. “Let me turn that off.” A voice called out to the side of her. In a couple seconds the lights were lowered and she was able to blink the bright dots out of her vision. “Thanks.” She spoke softly to the person she didn’t know. She poked softly around her face and felt stitches closing the spot on her head and some butterfly Band-Aids on her cheek. She took a couple deep breaths and felt a binding around her torso. She had broken a rib before, so she knew that was what it was for. She attempted to sit up and winced when her body didn’t cooperate. “Here, let me help.” She recognized him as the cop from earlier. She allowed him to raise the head of the bed and stuff some extra pillows behind her. 

“Detective Gil Arroyo.” He said as he pulled away. He ran a hand down his face and over his goatee before giving her a soft smile. “Call me Gil.” He sat back down and stretched out his limbs. “Katherine. But you can call me Kat.” She said returning his smile. “You were the cop that found me right?” He nodded and shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair. She wondered how long he had been sitting there waiting for her to wake up, then she wondered why he was waiting for her to wake up in the first place. “How long was I out?” She asked, reaching for the water next to her bed and taking a grateful gulp. “Couple hours.” You stretched out your limbs as best as you could without hurting yourself. “How many girls…before me. I mean, how many girls did he kill?” You asked, feeling your voice shake a little. “Four.” He said with a soft sigh. “You would have been five.” He felt his hands clench at the thought. He was still out there and he could do this to someone else, he could want to come back and finish off Kat. 

There was a knock at the door and they both looked up to see Malcolm step into the room. He was about to speak when Gil stood up and cut him off with a raised hand. “Not right now Bright. Let her rest a little.” Malcolm closed his mouth quickly and looked between the two before nodding and stepping back out of the room. Kat looked to the Detective and tilted her head to the side questioningly. “He is our profiler. He can be a little intense. I didn’t want you to have to answer a ton of questions right away.” You nodded and buried yourself a little deeper in your blankets and yawned. The effects of the anesthesia they had given you were starting to tug you back under. “I’ll post an officer outside of your room.” He had stepped forward and brushed a curl back again, his fingertips lingering on your cheek for a couple seconds longer than they should have. He cleared his throat and stepped back. “I’ll check on you in a little bit.” He had made his way to the door and quietly opened it before stepping into the hallway and letting out a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

Katherine slept for maybe another hour before a rustling noise outside her door had her sitting up quickly and cursing at the sudden movement. She could see through the window in the door that it was just one of the officers talking to one of the nurses. She tried to settle back in but had difficulty falling back asleep. The next time she felt herself trying to open her eyes, she felt hands sliding over her shoulders and down her arms. She flinched away and felt a scream tear through her throat and she lashed out making contact with someone’s face. “Katherine, KAT. Calm down its OK.” The soothing voice was right by her ear and she felt softer familiar hands pinning her wrists down to the bed with a hidden force she was slightly surprised he possessed. She opened her eyes and was met with Gils intense gaze meeting her tearful gaze. Sunlight was pouring through the window and she looked over to see a nurse with a red spot blossoming over an eye. “Oh god. I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else.” She didn’t need to say who because everyone in the room knew. She looked back up at Gil and down at his strong hands that were pinning her wrists down. “Sorry.” She whispered. He squeezed her hands in a calming gesture and stepped away. “It’s OK.” He smiled and she felt a smile grace her own features. She didn’t know why, but he made her want to smile.

“So they are just going to finish up your discharge papers, but they said you could go home. I'll drive you.” Gil said, leaving no room for argument. She nodded and pushed the blanket away from her body and stretched out her joints trying not to wince too much when her torso stretched out. Gil caught himself looking over the redheads petite frame and he turned towards the door busying himself with talking to the doctor. She stood up quickly off the bed and felt her entire body sway and black spots dance across her vision. In an instant she felt a warm, strong body against hers holding her up. “Easy there.” He whispered in her hair as he righted her so she was standing on her own. He hesitated taking his hands off her shoulders. Once she was out of bed, he realized how petite she was. She came up to under his chin and he was positive she couldn’t weigh more than 105 soaking wet. He cleared his throat and finally took a step back. He reached over to one of the chairs and held out a neatly folded pile of clothes for her. “Yours had to go to evidence so I found you a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. They might be a little big on you. Didn’t know you were so tiny.” He teased lightly. “Well, I am a ballerina in my spare time. We typically have to stay pretty small.” She smiled as she took the clothes from him. He cleared the rest of the staff out of the room minus a female nurse so she could help Kat change. 

Katherine would never admit that it took twice as long as usual to change because her entire body felt like it had been hit by a car. But finally she had the sweats on rolling the waistband several times so they wouldn’t fall off her thin frame. She slipped her shoes on and gathered up the rest of the belongings that she had on her which was just her phone. They hadn’t found the bag that she had with her when she was taken, but she was hoping they would soon as it had her ballet slippers in it. Not like she couldn’t buy more, but breaking in new ballet slippers sucked. She opened the door and saw Gil leaning against the wall twirling his car keys in his hand. She couldn’t help but bite his lip at the site. “Ready?” She asked as she stepped into the hallway. He nodded and followed her to the elevator, a protective hand placed on the middle of her back. 

She smirked at his car when they made it to the parking lot and she couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Are you laughing at my car?” He asked mock hurt in his voice. “No. Honestly, I love it.” She said, giving him a bright smile as he opened the door and helped her in. He got in the driver's seat and they were off. She winced against the sunlight as it pooled in through the windshield and he pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the glove box. “They were my wife's.” He said as he handed them over. There was a heavy silence that followed and he glanced over at her while he was driving. “So ballerina huh? Tell me about that.” He spoke as he glanced over at her again. She rolled the window down and let her loose red curls blow in the wind, it made him smile. She looked over at him and saw him trying to hide a smile, it did something to her insides and she could only describe it as butterflies. “Well I dance with the American Ballet Company. I am one of the principal dancers there which means I dance lead on most of the productions that come out. I have been dancing since I could walk.” She brushed her hair back and shrugged her thin shoulders. “It's my life. And I won’t let this slow me down.” She said gesturing to her torso and face. “Though I might need a lot of makeup to cover this.” She poked at her stitches and winced a little. Gils hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a firm hold pulling it away from her face. “Don’t do that you will make it worse.” He ran his fingertips over her palm, then placed his hands back on the wheel. Why was he letting himself get soft?  
“You sure you are going to be OK?” He asked her for the 15th time as they pulled in front of her apartment building. “Like I said. I have a roommate. Her and I will be fine. You don’t need to place an officer outside our building. I have your number and I will call you if anything happens.” She promised again as she watched him run over and open the car door for her. “I'll wave out the window once I’m inside. I promise you don’t have to worry about me.” She smiled and buzzed herself into the building. She took the elevator to the top floor where she and her roommate occupied the large studio apartment that took up the whole floor. Her father had paid for her apartment to have enough room for a makeshift dance studio. Usually she denied his money, but she had to admit it was a pretty awesome apartment. She stepped off the elevator, then paused when she saw her duffle bag that was missing when she got taken sitting out front of the door. She figured the police must have found it. She got to the door and noticed that it wasn’t shut all the way. She took a deep breath and pushed it open slowly. The site that she was met with had her shaking. 

Everything was upturned and displaced. She noticed a couple drops of blood on the floor and she looked towards the dance studio portion of the apartment. She didn’t realize she had been screaming till she felt her breath cut short. The mirrors were smashed and in the middle of the room was the cut up body of her roommate. She felt hands around her waist pulling her back out of the room and she turned around ready to swing when she was quickly being shoved behind a body. Gil had his gun raised and slowly walked into the apartment and cleared each room not finding anyone. Kat could feel her breathing come in shallow gasps as her eyes landed on the dead girl. Suddenly there was someone blocking her vision and there was light fingertips on her chin tilting her head up. “Breath. Just breathe with me OK? In one, two out one, two. Don’t hyperventilate on me.” He was purposely blocking her line of vision and directing her gaze to his face. She took a moment to memorize every line and wrinkle, every spot of salt and pepper hair that graced his face. She felt her breathing slow down and she backed away until she felt herself hit the wall. She slid down to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest as her breathing started to pick up again. Gil carefully shut the door with his elbow making sure not to leave any prints, but also making sure that Katherine couldn’t see anything anymore. He took out his phone and stepped away from her as he started to call it in.

Everything after the door shut with a loud thud that she felt vibrate her entire body felt like she was in a haze. It felt like she was drowning. In a couple minutes the rest of his team had arrived on the floor and the rest of the forensics team started to pour in. Her green eyes were glued to the door and she couldn’t look away, even after it was opened again. “Kat. Kat?” She didn’t realize someone was kneeling in front of her till the view into the apartment was blocked with a thin frame and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. “I’m Malcolm Bright. We didn’t get a chance to meet earlier.” He waited for a nod or for her to say something, but she just kept her gaze straight and felt her body start to shake. He slid down a little and sat cross-legged in front of her just taking in her appearance for a couple moments. “Does anyone have a blanket or something?” Gil quickly shrugged off his PD jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Malcolm dug in his pockets, then pulled out a lollipop and held it up in front of her. 

It was enough to make her finally draw her gaze away from the door and to the man sitting in front of her. It was like she was finally registering that he was there. “Really?” She asked as her voice cracked. Shaking hands took the treat from him and she carefully tucked it into her pocket for later. “Now that you are with us like I said my name is Malcolm Bright I am a profiler with the NYPD. This is my team. You know Gil.” She felt her cheeks flush a little and she looked up at him. “Then this is Dani and JT. We are going to find him. I swear to you.” His voice was taking on a little bit of an angry tint. He looked her over for a couple more minutes before pulling out his phone and typing away on it. “This is all my fault.” Her voice was small and she choked up at the end. “She is dead because of me. Because he didn’t kill me.” She felt tears start to tumble down her cheeks. Malcolm shifted a little sitting on the ground. He wasn’t too totally comfortable with dealing with crying girls. “I will find him. This is what I do. I find the bad guys. We found him once. We can find him again.” He said confidently. He hid the slight tremor that picked up in his hand. He felt as guilty as Gil if not more for not finding him sooner, for not preventing both attacks.   
Malcolm stood up and brushed off his expensive looking suit and stepped into the crime scene to go speak with Edrissa. Dani gently grabbed the duffle bag that was sitting next to Katherine and stepped into the apartment. Katherine tightened her grip around the jacket that was engulfing her thin frame and used the wall to help pull herself into a standing position. Gil had been talking to JT, but was quickly by her side as she swayed a little and leaned against the wall. “You got it?” He asked cautiously as she took in her surroundings and got her bearings back. “Yeah.” She spoke quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. His hands were quickly on her shoulders, steering her away and back towards the elevator. His hands slid up to rest reassuringly on her neck before his fingertips traveled up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. “You are going to go back to the station with me and you are going to stay there.” She nodded and leaned into his touch as his hand cupped her cheek. The moment was broken up as Dani cleared her throat, causing Gil to take a step back. She held up the duffle bag and handed it to Kat. “They cleared your room so I grabbed you some clothes. There’s some jeans and some sweats and a couple sweaters and shirts in there. And your ballet slippers and a pair of boots.” Kat forced the best smile she could and took the bag from Dani. “Thank you.” Her voice was still cracking and you could tell she was trying not to start crying again. 

Gil walked her back out to his car and pulled a blanket from the trunk and wrapped it around her shoulders knowing the symptoms of shock. “Do you want me to have a medic check you out?” He asked cautiously and she swallowed and shook her head. He helped her into the front seat and climbed in the driver’s side. “I’m sorry kid.” He said softly and it made a whole new wave of tears start pouring out of her green eyes. She brought the blanket up to her face and sobbed into for a couple minutes. Gil just sat there and sighed, giving her a moment. He didn’t know why he was feeling a fluttering heat building in his abdomen every time he looked at her. He knew it was wrong. She was barely 21 and he was most definitely older than that. His gun was probably older than she was but he couldn’t help the swell in his heart that he felt, the need to protect her more than just the basic need he felt as a cop. 

She was quiet as they drove back to the station and he noticed her eyes slip closed once or twice as the car and the man lulled her into a sense of safety and security. He felt bad for gently shaking her shoulder when he parked his car in the precinct parking lot. “Let's go inside.” He made his way over to the door and opened it for her then placed his hand protectively on the small of her back like he had before. They got some stares as they walked into the bullpen then over to his office. Once inside, he shut the door and led her to the couch that was sitting against the wall. “I think this is the safest place for you to be right now.” He said as he helped her sit down on the worn out cushions. Hell this couch might be older than her. Gil made sure she was settled before he walked over to his desk. He sighed heavily as he removed his side arm and his badge from his belt and sat down, the old office chair groaning in protest. He leaned back in it and closed his eyes running a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you alright?” A small voice called out to him and his gaze shifted to the huddled mess on his couch. He gave her a soft, reassuring smile and nodded. “Yeah. Just worrying about you is all.” He said before leaning forward and logging into his computer. “Don’t worry about me. I’m OK.” She said, giving him a confident nod. She pushed the blankets that were surrounding her off her body and slowly stood up clutching the duffle bag to her chest. “I’m going to go change into something that fits.” He pointed towards the hallway with the bathroom. 

Once the door to his office was closed and he was alone, he stood up and circled his desk. He tugged out his phone and called his team to get an update to see if they found anything. The crime scene was more or less case closed. They knew who did it and how he did it, but Malcolm was still trying to figure out the why. This was outside of the killer's normal pattern. Then again, he had never been interrupted in his killings before, so Malcolm wasn’t really sure what to expect. He was starting to build a new profile. He needed to ask Kat some more questions, but Gil told him to give her some time. He was just hanging up with Edrissa when there was a soft knock on his door. “Come in.” He called out. Katherine stepped in having changed into a pair of skinny jeans that sat on thin hips just right and an almost sheer old ACDC shirt that hugged her torso showing off the bumps from the binding that was still wrapped around her midsection. A pair of combat boots finished off the look and she tugged the rest of her red curls up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Even with the bruises on her face Gil still felt the heat in his stomach rise and do a twist, he gulped and looked down at his desk trying to not stare. 

It had been a long time since he had let himself feel any sort of interest in the opposite sex. Not since his wife died. He had almost been celibate. It helped that between the job and playing dad to Malcolm he didn’t have much time to go out and drink and find a woman to spend the night with but this one had just fallen into his lap and he was confusing himself with his feelings because he didn’t know what to do. He knew this probably wasn’t the right girl to want to romance, but he couldn’t help it. He watched as she walked back over to the couch and sat down, noticing that her movements were in fact graceful giving him a peak into how good of a dancer she must be. He sat on the edge of his desk and looked down at her, she turned her head to the side and blushed. “You are staring. Do I really look that bad?” She asked, touching her cheek lightly. His hand shot out like it had before and wrapped firmly around her wrist guiding it down away from her face. “No. You look just fine. And I told you to stop doing that.” He said with a slight smirk. She returned the facial feature and let his hand linger around her wrist. She liked the warmth and security she felt from it. “So did they find anything that they think can help with finding him?” She asked and he finally pulled his fingers away from her small wrist, already missing the contact. “No, not really. Malcolm is trying to figure out why he is killing outside of his pattern. He has never been interrupted before, so we aren’t sure what he is going to do now.” He sighed and eyed his gun that was sitting on the desk. He felt the sudden need to protect his doll, no one would touch her. 

His phone rang and he quickly picked it up, speaking briskly to the person on the other end. “They are back with the…” he was going to say body, but he noticed her bite her lip and turn her head away from him. “Just stay in here. Safest place in New York.” He cupped the back of her head with his hand and pointed to the couch. “I’ll be back.” He said before stepping out of the office and shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the morgue and met the rest of his team there. Between the morgue and occupying one of the conference rooms it took Gil a couple hours before he was walking back into his office. Katherine was laid out on the couch, the blanket pooled at her feet and her shirt had ridden slightly up her thin stomach showing off an expanse of pale skin. Gil felt his face heat up as he stepped forward. Cautious callused fingertips lightly touched the pale skin of her stomach and drifted up slightly past her belly button. He felt his breathing pick up as he knelt on the ground, his knees protesting with the motion reminding him that he was older and that this was inappropriate. He didn’t care. He was eye level with her now and his fingertips lightly brushed up her arm to her cheek where his hand cupped the bruised skin softly. Kat woke with a soft gasp and green eyes fluttered open to meet his brown ones. “Hey.” He said quietly with a soft smile. “Hi.” She responded blinking the light sleep out of her eyes. He leaned forward and his lips ghosted gently over hers, which caused her to gasp again but this time for different reasons. She was about to kiss him back when the door burst open and Malcolm stormed in with all the manic energy he could muster in the late hour. He didn’t have to use his profiling abilities to piece together what had just happened. “Ready for you in the conference room boss.” He said trying to hide his smirk as he stepped back out of the room and shut the door. Gil groaned softly out of frustration with Malcolm and with himself for letting himself slip and stepped back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He pinched the bridge of his nose again, which Kat noticed was something he seemed to do a lot when he was stressed. “I didn’t mind.” She said with a smile as she sat up. “I have to go.” Gil said quickly and ducked out of the office. Kat touched her lips softly and felt her smile widen. She was smitten with the Detective and it seemed like he was smitten back. 

The team was able to use street cams to find the guy's car and start to try to track him throughout the city. Gil was glad because it meant that they were finally on the right path to catching the guy. He knew Katherine was going to be spending the night in the precinct because it was the safest place for her, but he wasn’t about to leave her alone to fend for herself for the night. He stepped out of the building and across the street to the deli. He grabbed two sandwiches and 2 coffees to go, knowing that she probably hadn’t eaten recently. He took a couple minutes before stepping back inside the building to compose himself. He needed to be professional, he couldn’t let his feelings get the better of him. He walked back towards his office and noticed Dani slipping on her leather jacket as he approached. “She's gone.” She said firmly and Gil felt his stomach drop. “What do you mean she's gone?” He asked setting the stuff in his hands down on his desk as he walked into his office. There was a note on the desk and his gun was missing. “Note says she got a call. Come alone or they die and left the address to her dance studio.” Dani was pulling a radio off the cradle on his desk and clipping it to her back pocket. She grabbed one of the vests and JT walked in and did the same. “Fuck Katherine. What are you doing.” He muttered to himself as he slipped one of the vests on. Malcolm popped into the office and pointed to the extra vest forcing a nod out of Gil. Just in case they needed him it was better for him to be prepared. 

The building was quiet as Katherine turned her key shakily into the lock on the front door and stepped inside the dark dance studio. She could feel her entire small frame trembling as she stepped forward and pulled her shirt over the gun tucked in her waistband making sure you couldn’t see it. Her footsteps were quiet and cautious as she stepped forward, trying not to jump at every little noise she heard. She peeked down one of the hallways and noticed that the back door was smashed in. She made her way towards the main studio and noticed that the lights were off minus the security light in the middle of the room. As she stepped closer she noticed the figure of a man step into the light. “You came.” He said warmly, like he was greeting an old friend. Kat stepped forward into the door frame and felt her hands clench. “Why did you need to kill Amelia? She didn’t do anything!” She said angrily, feeling angry tears slip down her cheeks. “I needed to make sure I got your attention. It worked, didn’t it.” He said with a smirk. Katherine glanced around the room and didn’t see anyone else. “You lied. You don’t have anyone here with you.” He stepped forward towards her and she stepped back. “No. But I needed to get you here. You got away. No one gets away from me. No I need to see the light leave your eyes. I need to feel your pulse flutter under my fingertips. Just like hers.” He took another step forward and pulled a knife from his waistband. “Don’t deny me my one pleasure in life.” He said reaching out to grab at her. 

Kat twirled and just managed to step out of his grasp further into the room. She knew the studio like the back of her hand, she knew how many steps it took to get from one side to the other, she knew how far she could travel in a spin, she knew the room. Which meant she knew where the light switches were and she quickly turned them on temporarily blinding the man with the bright spotlights. She heard the sirens in the distance start getting closer and she shook her head. “You won’t make it out of this.” She said threateningly. He lunged forward and the tip of the blade caught the upper portion of her bicep and drew blood. She cursed out and stepped away from him. She quickly pulled the gun out of her waistband and held it up in front of her. The first shot she fired with shaking hands missed him and shattered one of the mirrors on the other end of the room. “Know how to even use that thing?” He mocked. There was a commotion as Gil arrived and tried the door that had locked behind her. “Dani shoot out the glass.” He called out and stepped away as she shot the glass. He kicked it in the rest of the way and stepped inside. 

The guy panicked slightly and stepped towards the hallway where the broken back door was. “NO. YOU DON’T GET TO GET AWAY WITH THIS.” Kat called out, clenching the gun in her hand. She fired off the rest of the bullets that were in the clip and nailed him in the torso a couple times. She gasped as he dropped to the ground and she dropped the gun looking at her shaking hands. Her entire body was trembling. The team burst into the room with their guns drawn and looked at the man lying in a pool of his own blood. Gil rushed forward to Katherine and kicked the gun away from her. “Katherine. Kat, it’s OK. It’s just me It’s OK.” She didn’t realize her breathing was coming in gasps and the shaking was causing her to hyperventilate. Gil quickly grabbed her and crushed her against his chest, running his hands threw her hair shushing her quietly. He picked her up, bridal style and clutched her close to his chest like the first moment they had met. He placed careful kisses to her forehead and walked her out of the room and to his car. “Shh you did good kid, you did good.” He kept telling her as he sat her on the hood. He placed both hands on the sides of her face and made her look at him till her breathing normalized and the shaking lessened. Once she let out a deep breath Gil stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Do you realize how stupid that was? Going without backup? Not telling any of us? Stealing my gun? What if he got to you before we showed up? What if he had a gun this time? I have to deal with this kind of self-sacrificing shit with Malcolm. What if.” He paused and sighed stepping forward and cupping her face again. “What if I lost you. I can’t let that happen.” He whispered the last part and Katherine leaned into his touch. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of me. He said he had other people. I just…I wasn’t thinking.” She muttered and looked up as Malcolm undid his vest next to the car. “Bright. What is rule number one?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and Malcolm rolled his eyes. “Call for backup.” Gil turned towards Kat and pointed to Malcolm. “Am I going to have to babysit two of you now?” Malcolm scoffed and Katherine slid forward to press her lips firmly against the detectives with a soft smirk. 

\------------------------------------------

Kat took a couple months off to let herself heal properly before she was back to dancing, but in that time things had changed. Gil took Katherine on their first real date and they had their first real kiss that wasn’t stress induced. He taught her how to shoot and got her a firearm for her own protection. She spent a lot of time at his apartment because she was still having issues going back to her own apartment even after it had been cleaned up and fixed. Gil was exhausted as he dug his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door to his place. They had been on a case for a few weeks now and it wasn’t going well. Not to mention Bright was falling victim to his own nightmares and he was getting worse. He didn’t know what to do to help his kid and he felt bad. 

As the door pushed open light music could be heard coming from the kitchen area. Gil smiled softly to himself as he took off his badge and firearm and placed them on the coffee table. He sniffed the air and followed his nose and the sound to the kitchen. There was a short red head wearing a pair of short black shorts and one of his white under shirts that was hanging off her thin shoulders. She was swaying her hips to the music that was spilling out of one of the speakers as she stirred something in a pot on the stove. Her red curls were clipped messily on the top of her head and Gil felt his stomach and heart flip flop at the site. This was something Jackie would do for him and seeing Kat doing the same thing tugged at his heart strings. “I can feel you staring.” She called out playfully with a light giggle. She kept swaying her hips as the Detective walked up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. “Smells good.” He said as he kissed into the crevice on her neck. “So do you.” She said turning around and burying her face in his shoulder taking in his cologne. 

He slid his hands down her waist and gripped her ass in both hands squeezing it playfully. It took little to no effort for him to lift the ballerina by her butt into the air, which made her wrap her legs around his waist as he did so. She giggled and her hands moved up to his salt and pepper hair where she ran her fingers through it and tugged on the ends making him groan lightly. He started kissing at the corner of her mouth and moved his lips down the side of her cheek and to her neck nipping with his teeth along the way. She tilted her head to the side when he got to her neck and gasped arching her body against his. He pulled away slightly and moved them so she was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table. His fingers had quickly found their way under the shirt she was wearing and had drifted across her thin stomach feeling the expanse of pale skin there. It only took a few seconds for him to slip the too large fabric over her head and drop it on the ground next to them. Kat shivered as the cool summer breeze drifted through the window and across her naked torso. 

He gently manipulated her body till she was lying with her back pressing against the cheap wood of the kitchen table. His lips found hers again and he deepened the kiss dragging his tongue across hers and trailing his fingers up and down her sides. He moved back down to sucking possessive marks into the side of her neck that she knew she was going to have to use makeup to hide. “I love you.” He said as he started to trail open mouthed kisses down her collarbone and to her chest. His facial hair rubbed against the delicate skin of her chest and she gasped, arching her back against the contact when he licked a nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly. She could feel her breathing start to pickup, her chest rising and falling with each increased breath. Her fingers dug into his scalp and tugged roughly on his hair, which made him gasp against her skin and turn a wanton gaze up towards her. He trailed kisses back up her sternum to her lips and licked his way into her mouth. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back just enough for him to stop kissing her. “I love you too.” She admitted before letting his hair go and diving back into the kiss. 

She quickly unbuttoned his short sleeved shirt and pushed at the fabric, then growled when her fingers touched the rough fabric of his bullet proof vest. It took her fumbling fingers a couple tries before she was dropping it on the ground and tugging his undershirt over his head. Her fingers started on his abdomen and played their way up towards his chest where they ran threw his peppered chest hair. She started to suck a mark into the skin of his clavicle as he gasped loudly and pressed his hips up against hers. She had just learned how sensitive his neck was recently and now that was her favorite place to kiss and bite. It drove him wild. “I need you doll.” He whispered as he tugged at the shorts she was wearing and pulled them down her hips and quickly down her legs letting them join the growing pile of clothing on the kitchen floor. 

He drug his lips carefully down her neck and over her breast where he paid brief attention to each nipple, kissing them till they were peaked. His lips made their way down the dip in her abdomen, he really needed to make her eat more, and to the top of the lacy material of her panties. He placed open mouthed kisses against the fabric before grabbing the waistband in his teeth and tugging them down her thin legs. She shivered as another breeze ruffled the curtains and spilled over her pale skin. He didn’t give her long to process the sensation before his mouth was on her licking a stripe up the center of her core. She moaned loudly and arched her hips pressing her body closer to his. He kissed her a couple times between her legs before trailing his kiss back up her body and to her mouth licking his way past her lips. “Please. Oh fuck.” She moaned out as she drug her nails down his back. 

He quickly undid his belt and shoved his pants down far enough to get them out of the way. When he shoved his boxers down his erection sprang free and she reached for it. He batted her hands away and ran his hands up her back picking her torso up off the table and pulling her forwards. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her skin against his as he guided his member into her hot heat. She gasped and couldn’t help but giggle into his mouth as he continued to wrestle his tongue with hers. Her nails dug deeply into the skin on his back drawing blood in a couple places as he thrust up into her. This was the first time they had sex and god was it amazing. He carefully picked her up making sure not to slip out of her and carried her to the bedroom collapsing on top of her on the bed making sure not to squish her too much. “Fuck doll.” He mumbled out as he felt his breathing pickup as he quickened his thrusts. It only took a couple more thrusts before Katherine was screaming out as her orgasm ripped through her like a freight train. Her walls squeezing around him made him chase his orgasm not too long after hers. He slowed his thrusts to a stop and kissed her deeply, gathering her up into his arms so he could hold her close. He couldn’t help but keep placing kisses to her lips as she giggled and squirmed against him. Suddenly a shrill beeping pierced the air and the smell of smoke trickled into the bedroom from the kitchen. “Oh fuck.”


End file.
